onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vinsmoke Sora
Sola or Sora So we need one of our translators to look at the raws for this, because I don't trust Mangastream to get this right. They localise damn near everything. 10:22, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure it's supposed to be Sora. Sanji's mother having the same name as the character who opposed Germa shouldn't be a coincidence. KingCannon (talk) 10:38, January 12, 2017 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. Nice critical thinking Meshack (talk) 14:54, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Scientific expertise Nowhere it's stated she made the drug herself, she could have very well stolen it. True. It's removed. 12:34, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Last name? Would Sora's last name not also be Vinsmoke? 00:38, January 19, 2017 (UTC) See Talk:Titi. Simply, she was not referred to as Vinsmoke Sora in her appearance Meshack (talk) 02:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) She's referred to as Vinsmoke Sora in SBS Volume 85, albeit by the reader/questioner rather than Oda. The ku of Vinsmo-ku forms the 9 part of her July 9 birthday. 14:26, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Move the article is moved, the talk should be too. CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 05:19, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Sola or Sora 2 Since we change this and Sola, Warrior of the Sea and related articles based on the anime romanization, I think we should re-rename her, as the anime showed her name on her grave, and despite obscured by flowers, you can definitely see the "R". We changed her name based on the assumption that Sola from "Sola, Warrior of the Sea" is named after her but apparently it's just coincidence. If we follow one anime romanization why not another? Any objections? Rhavkin (talk) 16:28, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Rename both back to Sora. 18:44, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:49, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Just this one should be moved, for both names we have the same source and the warrior is spelled with L and she is spelled with R CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 00:21, September 4, 2017 (UTC) It is possible that the lettering will be changed back to "Sola" just like Hody Jones sometimes did "Hordy" at some points. Then again, the dub seems to like the last name, but what I'm trying to say is, we should be mindful what they might do next.--Observer Supreme 00:40, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Please refrain from making changes before a discussion actually finishes. Like I've said before, comic Sora and Vinsmoke Sora should have the same spelling. To me all this R/L business shows is that we shouldn't have taken the anime spelling seriously in the first place. They're often inconsistent with this kind of stuff. We used Sora before for both and it's what Viz and Funimation use also, so just rename both to Sora and refrain from any further renames unless the source is from the manga. 20:05, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Just like we changed everything to "Sola" after the anime romanization, I changed just the references to the Germa queen to "Sora". It's only fair. Whether or not the two character share a name is another thing, but since the Japanese can be translated both ways, and the anime showed two different spelling we should use two different spelling until stated otherwise. Rhavkin (talk) 20:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC) There was a discussion before changing last time. And we could go with different spellings if the characters were unrelated, but since this is something Oda clearly did on purpose we don't need to act obtuse just because anime is being inconsistent as usual. 20:28, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The names are supposed to be similar, not necessarily the same. Unless Oda spells them in the future in a databook or something, we should keep Sora for the queen and Sola for the comic Meshack (talk) 20:30, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The names are the same, they can just be rendered in English two equally valid ways. Keeping them different implies that there is supposed be be a difference.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 22:36, September 4, 2017 (UTC) it would not make a difference since we dont know if they are supposed to be the same. and the only source for romanization we have gave ust two different ones so we should use them, till we know better CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 07:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Sandwichman, in Japanese the names a written the same way. That doesn't mean they're suppose to be the same. We don't know Oda's intentions or Toei's intentions. Oda never wrote her name in English (as of now), but Toei has so there's only one thing to do... Do what Toei did. Toei wrote Sola for the comic and Sora for the queen. There's no hinting that the two should be the same in English except the localizations Meshack (talk) 18:01, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Sandwichman is right. We'd be doing a disservice by spreading a notion that the names are somehow different. Even Wiki Policy states to avoid Anime spellings of names because they're so inconsistent and can even misspell well-established names. 22:11, September 5, 2017 (UTC) I agree with the notion of renaming them both back to Sora 22:40, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Same... 02:07, September 6, 2017 (UTC) But if U remember Zoro or Zolo, I'm still prefer "Zoro"... same goes to "Sora" as well! 01:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm late to the party, but this isn't active anymore. 01:59, December 12, 2017 (UTC)